Cellular networks include several components that work together to complete a connection. These include a backbone network, local infrastructure, and an over-the-air (OTA) segment. The most crowded and constrained portion of these components typically is the OTA segment. Wireless providers typically attempt to actively manage the amount of data on the OTA segment to increase the number of simultaneous connections.